Yearning For the Real Thing
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: "At first, it was just on the security cameras. But after awhile, watching him through a camera, it wasn't enough. I needed to watch the real thing." Diana has always had feelings towards Bruce, but when a mission doesn't go as well and Bruce seeks release through work outs, can Diana just sit by and watch the show? Lemons! Warning!


**A/N: So, this story, I will admit, I got the inspiration for from a story called** **Hidden Until Now** **by Slytherin's Silver Dragon. Go check it out! I totally recommend you do! Now, for those of you who have read my stories** **Will Bruce Ever Happy?** **and** **Proof Bruce is Happy,** **THIS IS IN NO RELATIONS TO THOSE STORIES. THIS IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY IN AND OF ITSELF. So, now that that's settled, enjoy the story I wrote using DC characters that obviously belong to DC.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMS**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

At first, it was just on the security cameras. He had taught me how they worked and I used it to my advantage. But after awhile, watching him through a camera like porn, was not enough. I needed to watch the real thing.

Batman had stormed through the watchtower in a torn Kevlar uniform, his cowl ripped under his left eye and his cape so torn to shreds I'm surprised it wasn't whipping around behind him as he walked instead of catching some wind as it tended to do. J'onn was following him trying to get him to go the infirmary to be looked over and stitched up by the sound of it, though I saw no gashes or scratches that would require stiches. Bruce had completely ignored him and kept on heading towards his quarters. I was on monitor duty shortly after he returned so I was not able to go after him and see if he was all right, like I would've liked to do.

I watched him through cameras without him knowing for weeks, but it was to the point that it wasn't enough. Yes, it still sends thrills and shivers through my body watching him through the camera, but I yearn to see the real thing.

After 30 minutes of banging relentlessly on Bruce's door, I watched through the security cameras lining the halls and public rooms of the watchtower, J'onn give up, knowing that if the Batman was hurt enough, he would come get the materials needed to stitch himself up, though no one liked the thought that he would do it himself even though everyone knows he would go without the stitches unless his intestines started spilling out of the gash and even then, he still probably wouldn't stitch himself up or let anyone else do it. To stubborn and selfless for his own good.

Almost an hour later, I hear Bruce's door swish open and watch the Dark Knight of Gotham quickly, yet silently leave his quarters. I switch through the security cameras, following him to the room where he always went.

The door to the training room swished open and I watch as he swiftly entered, still wearing his tattered uniform, just with a grey t-shirt clutched in his strong hand. I switch the camera to one the cameras in the corner of the training room. Not the best angle, but he'll move throughout the room and I'll find one eventually that will get me a more favorable view. I watch him rip his cowl off his head and his spiked, disheveled hair black hair comes into view. I can't see his eyes but I can tell by the set of his broad shoulders that there were going to be multiple broken objects in the training room before the night was over.

I quickly switch through the other security cameras to see if anyone is coming and would catch me watching Bruce train. The halls were clear and only a few were in the commissary, finishing their dinner and either talking among themselves, or trying not to fall asleep. I'm safe.

I switch back over to one of the training room cameras, but not before checking the clock. I have 15 minutes before Kal shows up for his double shift tonight. I watch as Bruce went over to the computer and typed in a simulation. I later realize the simulation was to test his awareness. He starts walking to the middle of the room, but before he reaches it, the simulation shows pieces of the floor falling away and what looked like random metal bars flying out of nowhere headed towards him. Unrealistic, but he handles it gracefully and silently, jumping over the missing pieces of the floor and dodging the metal bars. He stays crouched as I heard the computer ask if he would like to add to the simulation. He shouts "yes", but before I even realized it, the computer has already added more to his sim, bleak, and non-detailed men in uniforms with various weapons ranging from guns to swords and knives to electrical spears come running into the room. Bruce stays on the balls of his feet, crouched down waiting for the guards to run past before sneaking up behind them and taking out the one with the wicked looking knife and the one with the gun. Bruce pushes them apart them grabs their heads with outstretched arms and pulling them down to the ground to slam their heads on the cold concrete of that section of the training room. The other two swing around. The sword and electric spear outstretched in front of them and angled towards Bruce.

I don't even see the movement where Bruce pulls out the batclaw and fires it at the electrical current spear. The spear is dropped and disappears due to the computers programming. Bruce meets the guard half way and brings his elbow down on the guy's middle, forcing him to the ground where Bruce delivers the knockout blow. The last one in the room, with the sword, is the fiercest looking and the biggest. I would doubt if the guy could be taken down if it wasn't Bruce. The Caped Crusader takes this man down just as easily as the other three. Beckoning him forwards, leaping out of the way at the last moment to turn around and kick the monster mans knee in forcing him to the ground where Bruce jumps on his back and flips over him, bringing his conjoined fists down on his head, knocking him out cold.

Suddenly, Bruce is hit with a dart that makes it stimulate like you've been shot. How it gets through the tough material of his uniform, I'm not sure, but it does and I watch Bruce's hand fly up to his shoulder and yank the dart from his Kevlar suit. Before I can see what Bruce does, I hear the monitor womb doors swish open and quickly close as Kal enters for his shifts. I quickly change to a different camera and disable the training room cameras.

"Hey, Di," Kal says as I get out of my chair.

"Kal," I greet. He settles into the chair I was just in without another word.

"Really quick," I tell him before he goes to the training room to investigate. "The cameras in the training room aren't working. I tried to get a hold of Batman but as you probably know, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. So, I'll try to let him know next time I see him."

"All right, Diana. Thanks for the heads up." He says, buying into my lie. I don't like lying to anyone, but I just couldn't have him nosing around right now.

I sneak to the training room and listen, hearing fake gunshots and knowing they'd be loud enough to cover the swish of the doors opening. I just hope Bruce wasn't facing this way. I enter standing up tall in case he was turned towards the door, but quickly just in case he wasn't looking.

Well, luck was on my side. Bruce was in the middle of the room flipping back and forth. I only now realize that the guns had stopped and that there was no one but Bruce and I in the room. The computer was silent, no simulators running. Nothing but Bruce and whatever it is making him mad.

I settle into my hiding spot behind the row of weights that nobody surprisingly uses. The rows of space between the weights give me just enough space to see Bruce. He flips and rolls. He eventually stops and I at first think it may be due to exhaustion, but then I think, it's Bruce, when is he ever tired? And I was right. He unclips his belt and sets it on the computer along with his uniform top, which is suddenly off his powerful body.

Who ever said the Gods didn't bless him is blind and crazy. I've never seen a more beautiful piece of art. He's more beautiful then the statues in my Mother's gardens. The statues that decorate my homeland pale in comparison to the masterpiece in front of me. No wonder the women in Gotham and all over the world want him. This thought saddens me. Bruce has explained he rarely does more then take the women out for supper, to paranoid to take them home and have them discover who he is or piece it together if he were to take his shirt off and let them see the scars that mar his perfect body. Who would've ever thought that someone as confident as the formidable Dark Knight, would be self-conscious as to how he looks to someone else.

I return my attention to Bruce who opens a water bottle and pours some water on his head. I rarely see him do this, which means he's really mad and is just trying to keep the anger from boiling over. I watch the droplets of water run the hard lines of muscles along his body. I follow those droplets till they meet the waistband of his pants. The pants that adorn the strong legs that are pushing him off of the ground, into the air and then catching him once more just to repeat the process.

Finally, his anger wins out. He goes towards one of the punching dummies in the back corner of the room. I don't move, but part of my vision of his God-like body is obscured from my sight. I watch him still war with his anger by practicing bringing his leg up slowly to hit one spot on the dummy and then speeding up, his boot not even touching the floor at times.

I watch his self-control slowly melt away and his rage replace it. He delivers one kick, sending the dummy off of the weight it was attached too, and scattering to the floor. He didn't even look back at it as he made his way to the single punching bag in the room instead of the other few dummies.

He starts swinging, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, till it seems as if his feet are slowly attaching themselves to the floor. He starts bouncing less and relentlessly punching the punching bag more and more.

Soon, his fists are flying, a blur I'm not even sure Wally would be able to see. I want a better view, so I move, my gracefulness disappearing from me for a moment as I knock into the weights, causing some of them to move, even fall….and catch Bruce's attention. He spins in my direction.

He swiftly, yet still unnervingly silent, moves towards me. I dash for the door, not noticing that it was locked at some point. Bruce is suddenly behind me, his hand grabbing mine and spinning me to face him.

"Princess? May I ask what you are doing in here? I would've shared the training room." He states. I start sweating nervously, not used to the strength of whatever it is running through us at this moment. Bruce notices and releases my arm and backs off.

"I, I um….well." I stutter, still trying to recover from the sudden swarm of butterflies that have invaded my stomach at this moment.

He looks away and then towards the desk where his t-shirt he brought in with him earlier sits. That's when I notice the huge scratch going from almost the small of his back to below his ribs. I gasp.

I go to him without thinking and carefully touch the wound. He shrinks away from my hands and heads for his t-shirt. I watch the muscles in his back move, the fatigue I'm noticing take over his movements.

"When was the last time you slept?" I ask becoming worried and forgetting the situation that I was just caught in.

He gets to the desk and takes a quick swig of water. He screws the water bottle lid back on the water bottle and he turns to face me.

"4 days?" he asks. Asks, like he's not sure himself, like he's guessing.

"You don't know?" I ask, disbelief evident in my voice.

He looks away and shakes his head. Then he grabs his t-shirt and starts to shrug it on over his head before I put my hands on his strong chest to stop him. I look closer at his chest as his arms lower to his sides with the t-shirt clutched tightly in one hand. I see the little knicks along with scratches and bruises that dot his chest and stomach, some more recent then others. The dried blood under on one of the scratches looks like it was from only earlier today.

"Bruce," I lightly chide. He takes my hands gently in his and brings them away from his chest.

"They aren't attractive and they're almost everywhere, I know." He backs up slightly and throws the t-shirt on over his head before I can do anything to stop him once more.

He begins to gather his things together, unlocking the training room door, and trying to walk around me.

"Bruce, talk to me. What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Diana." He mumbles.

I lock the training room door once more and put myself between him and the console.

He quickly gives in, trying not to pick a fight with me when he looks like he could suddenly fall asleep on his feet. He sits, or more like falls, into the desk chair, throwing his stuff back on the desk.

"I should've been faster tonight. That's what wrong. I should've been faster saving both children, in taking out the people behind it, in finding where they were and not getting so caught up in the security sent to stop me."

"That's a start, now details," I tell him, sitting on the desk. He turns the chair so it faces me.

"I got word a couple nights ago that there was a group of recent released prisoners from some prison out of town. Well, they had been arrested for child molesting and child rape. When I found out they were stealing children from their homes during the night, I started devoting every second I had to offer in getting those children back home to people who love them.

"Well, someone had caught on that I was on their tail so they were throwing me in different directions. I was getting thrown off their trails, but I was finally gaining on them. They thought that if they spread out it would take me longer to get to them. Well it was taking me longer to get _all_ of them. I've returned 9 of the 10 children home." The moment the 9 out of 10 left his mouth, I knew he hadn't saved one of the children and blamed himself.

I sit myself down sideways on his lap, putting my hands on his shoulder and watch his eyes widen in surprise. I'm surprised myself, but I don't dwell on it for too long.

"Stop right there. I know exactly where you are going with this. You are blaming yourself. Bruce, you have to know by now that we can always try our hardest, but our hardest may not be our best." Woops wrong choice of words. I'm about to attempt to fix it, when Bruce's hand covers my mouth.

"Exactly my point. Because it wasn't my best, I was to late to save a little girls big brother. Because I was to late, the rapist shot the boy before killing himself. Because I was to late, parents are now without their son. I was to late to save him. He died because _my_ best wasn't good enough." He slowly brings his hand away from my mouth. I watch the few emotions slip through his brave façade. I watch the sadness, the pain, and the determination to be better next time flood into his eyes and mix with the blue depths.

"But, those parents have their daughter. That little girl has her parents. Bruce, you tried. You always try and in the end, you are still the hero. You are still the good guy who tried and was so close to saving the day. You did nothing wrong. The rapist had a gun with them and most likely would've shot the little girl too." I lean forward and press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"You were the Batman that the little girl you saved tonight will forever look up to and know that you saved her and tried your hardest to save her big brother." I whisper against his cheek before slowly pulling back.

Before I've completely pulled away from him, though, I'm in the strong embrace of his arms. He holds me tightly to his chest, and I hug him back. I feel his head go to the crook of my neck as he holds me.

Finally, he pulls back. He looks into my eyes.

"Thank you," he whispers. "Thank you," he repeats before grabbing my face in his hands and pulling my mouth to his.

The kiss is urgent, desperate. I can only meet him back with my own urgency, my own desperation. The butterflies from before slowly trickle back into my stomach and the electricity returns to my system.

I stand, keeping my mouth attached to his, but I throw my legs over his so I can straddle his lap while his hands bury themselves in my hair. My hands grab onto his short hair as well when I feel his tongue lightly run along my bottom lip.

I open my mouth, eager to comply to whatever it is Bruce wants, knowing it will make me feel just as good as it does him in the end.

His hands forcefully grip my hair, pulling my head backwards so that his lips can attack my throat and collarbone.

"Ooh, Bruce," I moan.

He hums against my neck, but brings his lips slowly up my neck to my ear.

I feel him kiss behind my ear, and I instantly feel a wetness pool at my center. "I love you Diana," he whispers into my ear. He releases my hair as I pull my head down to see his eyes.

"I love you too, Bruce," I lean forward and smash his lips to mine. His tongue greets mine in a sensual slide as we kiss each other breathless.

"Let's take this to my room, Princess." He suggests, still kissing me.

I just nod my head, to past words to form any sentences.

Bruce lifts me off his lap with ease and then pulls me along after quickly unlocking the door and grabbing his things. We rush to his quarters, luckily not running into anyone along the halls. Once in his room, Bruce throws his things on his surprisingly clean desk.

I don't bother looking at Bruce's room, knowing that there will be nothing on the walls that are sentimental to him, not even a picture of his laid parents in this room or in the watchtower for that matter. He leads me to the bed and pushes me onto it before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" I ask, suddenly nervous that he changed his mind, that he threw his walls back up to protect his heart.

He notices the worry lacing my tone and he gently caresses my cheek.

"Don't worry," He presses a kiss to my forehead. "I just want to put my belt and gloves in the closet." I nod as he leans away again.

He walks to the desk to grab his gloves and belt and heads for the closet to put them away. He opens the closet and I see a few extra suits, Bat and professional, hanging there along with a large shelf holding bins. He puts the gloves in one bin and the belt in another. He quickly shrugs off his boots as well and puts them on the floor of the closet. Who would've thought he'd be so organized.

He comes back over to me and gently pulls my boots off of my feet, tossing them to the ground before leaning back over me.

He begins kissing me again when I feel his fingers brush against the top of my uniform. He reaches around me and deftly pulls down the small zipper that keeps my uniform tight to my body. He drags my uniform slowly down my body, as if not to frighten me. The whole time, his lips stay locked to mine and his eyes remain shut.

He eventually gets my uniform to my knees and I pull one leg out then fling my uniform off of my other leg. He gently grabs my tiara and pulls away just enough so he can set it on his nightstand next to his bed.

When I feel his t-shirt brush against my skin, I realize he's still fully dressed. I'm only in my underwear and he's in his t-shirt, uniform pants, and probably his boxers.

I push on Bruce's chest and he backs away, confusion etched into his features. He stands before the bed as I rise to my knees in front of him. He still keeps his eyes locked to mine, not wandering my body. I pull him to me by the hem of his shirt and when he's close enough, I pull the t-shirt up. He raises his arms above his head and lets me slip the t-shirt off of his body, revealing his beautiful chest to me once more.

Finally, he looks down to my chest. I feel an unfamiliar heat rise to my cheeks as he stares, admiring my curves, admiring me. His gaze comes back to my eyes and then he leans forward and hesitantly takes my left breast into his big hand. The callouses on his fingers create a wonderful friction and I find myself arching towards him. He captures my lips and brings his other hand to my right breast. He carefully begins to knead the tender flesh as our mouths battle for dominance once more. His fingers start to circle my nipples and I gasp when he plucks at them. He pulls away slightly.

"Was that a good gasp or no?" He murmurs against my mouth.

"That was good." I pull him back to me and his fingers begin to play with my nipples once more. "Very good," I gasp. Bruce lightly chuckles against my lips before pulling away and trailing kisses down my neck once more. But with my uniform not there to stop him from going further, Bruce leans down and takes my left nipple into his mouth.

He stimulates it, peaking it under the immense pleasure that he causes to course through my veins. Once that nipple is erect, he switches to my other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first. He pulls away when I tug his hair. He comes back up to my mouth, but only gets one chaste kiss in before _I'm_ leaning forward. I lean so I'm level with the perfect washboard abs that adorns his stomach. I trace my tongue around his abs before tracing the scars that cover them. I lick and kiss each scar and work my way up his stomach to his chest. I kiss up his neck, along his strong jaw, coming to a stop back at his mouth.

I kiss him with passion as my hands wander down his sides to his uniform pants. I slip my hands under the waistband and squeeze his hips as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles on it.

I shove his pants down off his hips and to his knees. He pushes me back so I'm once more lying on the bed and he pushes off his pants and climbs onto the bed, nothing but his boxers on. He climbs on top of me, kissing his way up my body. His fingers play with the elastic of my undies, finally pulling them down when I let out an impatient groan.

He pulls my legs up so they're by his shoulders and pulls my underwear up my legs. He runs his hand hands down my legs, spreading them when his hands reach my thighs. He gently pulls my legs apart, opening me fully to him.

"So beautiful," I hear him whisper as he leans down to place a gentle kiss under my belly button.

He settles in between my legs when I feel the tip of his tongue touch the sensitive bundles of nerves at the apex of my thighs. I moan in pleasure when I feel him pull away. I lift my head up to see him staring at me as he brings one hand to the spot where his tongue just was and rub, more roughly then I'd been expecting.

"Uh!" I cry out, my head dropping back to the bed as I feel him continue to watch me. His hand wraps around the back of my leg and holds my hips to the bed as they start to move towards his fingers.

I thread my fingers through his hair as he brings his mouth back down to my clit. He quickly flicks his tongue back and forth over my nub, causing my hips to shake at the unexpected pleasure. I cry out once more, forcefully grasping at Bruce's hair before releasing my tense hold. When I think he's going to go back to his leisure presses of his tongue, he does it again, though he doesn't stop.

"Unh, Bruce!" I cry out.

"God, I'm loving this reaction." I hear him say in a deep voice. My hips push against his hand and towards mouth in a silent plea for more.

Right when I feel I'm on the verge of losing it all, he pulls away and comes up to lie on top of me.

"You taste amazing," He whispers into my ear. I moan as his fingers lightly brush my clit.

"I want you. I want you so bad, Bruce," I moan.

"Ok, Princess," is all he says.

I open my eyes as I feel his weight shifting on the bed.

There's Bruce, completely naked, in all of his glory.

"More attractive then the God's themselves," I murmur.

He presses a kiss to my forehead as leans back over me. "I wouldn't go that far, but thank you, Princess." He whispers against my forehead. "Now, Diana, this might hurt a little but I promise I will be as gentle as I can possibly be."

I nod my head when I feel him sliding along my clit, lubricating himself. Then he slowly presses into me. A sharp pain suddenly rips through my abdomen and I clench my eyes shut.

Bruce presses his lips to my forehead. "I'm so sorry, Princess. I'm so sorry," he whispers. And I can tell he means it. He wouldn't do this to me on purpose.

Eventually, the pain fades away and when I shift my hips, an intense pleasure shoots through me and Bruce as well as his arms falter above my head.

Bruce slowly pulls his hips away. I wrap my legs around his waist, afraid that it was all suddenly over when he brings his hips back to mine. I moan as the last remnants of pain leave my system and are replaced by intense pleasure.

Bruce starts a steady rhythm, rocking in and out of me, causing us both insane amounts of pleasure to course through out system.

He moves a hand from by my head to next to my side and I drop one of my legs and flatten the outside of it against the bed while keeping my other leg around his hip. I grasp the arm next to my head and pull myself towards him.

"Ooh, faster Bruce," I moan, unable to keep quiet.

He obliges, pulling my leg from around his hip to over his shoulder, causing him to go deeper with his sped up thrusts. I feel my eyes roll back into my head as more intense pleasure shoots through my body. He brings my hand to my nub and I find myself rubbing it without even thinking about it. His hand goes back to supporting himself next to my middle and he presses his mouth to my left breast once more, taking my nipple into his mouth as sounds of pleasure leave my mouth. Groans and moans and gasps fly into the room as Bruce speeds up even more, leaving my breast.

He pulls my face to his and kisses me with immense passion as I feel myself nose dive off the cliff of pleasure. I moan Bruce's name as I feel my climax rock my body. He pulls out of me when I feel myself dwindling from the intense orgasm.

"You, you didn't-" he cuts me off.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you?" I honestly did, but am extremely happy that he isn't.

Suddenly, he flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees. He grips my hips as he gets behind me to push back into me.

I take one hand off of the bed and put it over his right hand as I release yet another moan of pleasure.

He kisses the back of my arm as he groans out his noise of pleasure. Before I even realize it, his hand has woven into my hair and taken a firm grip, pulling my head back. He nibbles on my ear until I feel him swell slightly inside of me. It feels amazing, especially when he suddenly starts hitting a magic place that sends me jolting closer and closer to that verge of pleasure once more.

He releases his grip on my hair but grabs tightly onto my hip, knowing that there will be bruises there tomorrow makes me excited as my head falls forward.

I lay down fully onto my arms, resting my top half on the bed. Bruce grabs my ass and I feel myself lose it once more.

Bruce pulls away once again and I don't even bother to say anything, thinking he will put me in another mind blowing position, but when I feel the bed move and don't feel Bruce moving me, I look behind me to see what has happened.

Bruce is lying on his back with an arm thrown over his middle and the other by his side with his eyes shut.

He's still hard and tall and gorgeous and I feel heat pooling in my core once more just thinking of all the pleasure he just caused me.

I slowly crawl over to him and sit over him, straddling his prominent erection, wanting to sink myself down onto him and be the one with power instead of him like the past 2 rounds.

I feel any tiredness leave my body as I sink down on him, causing his eyes to open and his arm to move from his middle.

He sits up on his elbows, shock and pleasure washing over his face. "You may be done with me, but I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Wayne."

He remains speechless as I quicken my pace on top of him. His mouth falls open and he fights to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. I moan as he starts thrusting his hips up to reclaim any lost inches. He collapses completely on the bed as I reach one hand behind me and lean against his left thigh.

His hands grip my waist and I feel myself clench around him once more. He groans and then pulls me off of him and onto the bed next to me before pulling my leg back up over his shoulder and thrusting into me with a harsh determination to reach his own release.

"Yes!" I shout, pleasure over loading my system. He thrusts and then starts to pull out when I feel him swell increasingly inside of me.

I lock my legs around his waist and a warm liquid rushes through me as I go over the edge. I realize that it was Bruce's release at long last. He collapses on me for a few seconds then rolls off to the side, pulling me with him to snuggle into his side. I kiss his heart and snuggle into his warm body.

"I think that I will be very sore tomorrow." I say, feeling sleep tug at my eyelids. I look up at Bruce and see him smiling to himself. "Are you proud of that?!" I ask, shocked that he would be.

"Honestly, yes I am Princess. You will now think of me every time you stand up or sit down, every time you walk down the hall way."

"I didn't need you to have sex with me to think of you all the time. I already do that. When I sit down, stand up, or walk down the hall. I've never been able to get you off my mind since the first moment I saw you. The hero dressed in black, staying in the shadow while the others donned bright colors and basked in the sunshine. Maybe I didn't love you the first moment I saw you, but I was definitely intrigued and because I was so interested in you, I came to love you and I'm glad you let me in, even though it took 2 years." I let my voice sound smug at the end.

"Well, I can say that _I_ was in love with you the moment I saw you. No one I'd ever met had radiated such joy and happiness and purity. I wished to have that in my life. My reasons to know you and be your friend were purely selfish. I wanted you for myself, but was- and still am- afraid that I would lose you to some horrible accident when you got to close to me and then would get harmed. My heart can't handle something like that again."

I bring my head from his chest and kiss him sweetly, but intensely. I lay back down when I feel my blood reheating throughout my body.

"It would break my heart just as much as it would yours, but that's how you know it's love." And with that, I fall asleep, my breathing evening out, not waiting to see if Bruce responded or if he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Ta Da! I thought it was pretty good. Defiantly one of my better passion scenes. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to go check out my other stories!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMS**


End file.
